Recuerdos del pasado
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: One-Shot. Pasa el tiempo y miras atrás… Y entonces sabes qué hiciste lo correcto. [En respuesta al reto propuesto por Symbelmine, en ¡Siéntate!]


**Recuerdos del pasado**

**Summary: **One-Shot. Pasa el tiempo y miras atrás… Y entonces sabes qué hiciste lo correcto. [En respuesta al reto propuesto por Symbelmine, en ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Capítulo único**

Habían pasado ya quince años…

Si lo veía desde la perspectiva de un demonio, no eran tantos, ya que ellos vivían mucho más tiempo que un humano. Podían sobrevivir _siglos_ y todo perfecto. Claro, él no era un demonio, pero tampoco un humano. Y, aunque su tiempo de vida era mayor al de un humano corriente, no sobreviviría jamás tanto tiempo como lo había hecho Sesshômaru.

Claro, para él, que siempre había vivido solo, esos quince años que le siguieron a la batalla contra Naraku, habían sido los más especiales e importantes para él. Sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba solo.

Luego de perder a su madre, había tenido que enfrentarse a un mundo que guardaba un inmenso odio hacia él. Tuvo que luchar para poder sobrevivir, sin nadie, sin tener un motivo más allá que el de ser respetado por los demonios… Y temido por los humanos.

Luego había conocido a Kikyô.

Ella había sido la primera persona que, teniendo la oportunidad, nunca lo había matado.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría olvidarla. Kikyô era muy importante para él. Fue la primera mujer de la cual se había enamorado, y sus sentimientos por ella nunca desaparecerían, al igual que los de ella por él, a pesar de haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Le dolía recordar el horrible engaño al que habían sido sometidos, pero tiempo después se dio cuenta que eso tenía que pasar. Si ellos nunca se hubieran odiado, ni se hubieran sido engañados de la forma en que sucedió, la perla no hubiera sido quemada junto al cadáver de la sacerdotisa, y nunca hubiera querido renacer en alguien más.

Sí. Si todo eso nunca hubiera sucedido, _ella_ no habría nacido, no habría podido curarlo, acompañarlo incondicionalmente… y mantenerse a su lado, tal y como lo había prometido.

Si todas esas desgracias no hubieran ocurrido, él jamás hubiera podido conocer a Kagome, la mujer que curó su corazón.

Al conocerla, ella era tan solo una chiquilla tonta, o al menos así la veía él. Claro, de no ser por ella, tampoco tendría entre sus manos a su espada. Una espada que había aprendido a usar en su empeño por _protegerla._

Recordaba la pelea que había tenido con Sesshômaru. Había logrado activar la espada justo antes de que él pudiera devorarlos a ambos.

Luego de eso habían conocido a Shippô. El pequeño kitsune había perdido a sus padres en manos de unas almas despiadadas, las cuales, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado vencer. Claro, no hubiera vencido a los hermanos relámpagos si Kagome no hubiera estado de por medio.

Esa mujer… Esa maldita mujer tenía un imán que atraía todo tipo de yôkais y problemas. ¿Lo peor? Él nunca podría darse el lujo de perderla, como le pasó con Kikyô.

Sabía que luego de que Kikyô resucitara, la que había salido más herida había sido Kagome. No pudo evitarlo. Ella sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos y su deber hacia Kikyô, y ella misma había tomado la decisión de permanecer junto a él, a pesar de que él ya había tomado una decisión, y había elegido a Kikyô por sobre ella.

Y se dio cuenta que Kagome le importaba más de lo que creía en cuanto escuchó por primera vez a Miroku decirle _"Quiero un hijo vuestro"._ Una ira enorme lo había carcomido, y terminó hiriendo los sentimientos de Kagome llamándola su _Detector de Fragmentos_.

Claro, al principio no se fiaba de Miroku ni en lo más mínimo. Nunca entendió como mierdas había dejado que Miroku siguiera con ellos. Claro, nunca imaginó que llegarían a ser tan buenos amigos. Em… Sí, _buenos_ amigos.

Pasaron por muchas cosas, luego conocieron a Sango, quien a pesar de haberlos traicionado siguió con ellos. Todos sabían que ella lo hacía por su hermano, que cruelmente había caído en las manos de Naraku.

Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez todos se hacían un grupo más cercano. Aunque él se iba de vez en cuando a ver a Kikyô, preocupado por su seguridad, y a pesar de que ellos le reclamaban por no apreciar los sentimientos de Kagome, seguían juntos, como equipo.

Luego apareció Kôga.

Nunca había sentido una rabia tan inmensa como cuando ese desgraciado había declarado a Kagome como _su mujer_. Tenía unas ganas de partirle la boca de un golpe. Claro, nunca se esperó que Kagome lo defendiera, a pesar de haberla secuestrado.

Al final, el lobo había terminado siendo de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Naraku, a pesar de haberse retirado antes de la batalla final.

Al final, no importa cuánto odiara a Naraku, aun a pesar de todos sus años muerto, lo había superado y había aceptado que así era como todo debía de pasar.

Podía recordar también cuando cruzaba el pozo en busca de Kagome. Nunca había entendido como era que la madre de Kagome lo había aceptado tan rápido en su casa sin conocerlo… y sabiendo que no era humano.

Siempre creyó que la familia de Kagome estaba un poco… _loca._ La señora le agradaba, ya que siempre se había comportado amable y comprensiva con él. El pequeño hermano de Kagome era un chico algo… _extraño_, pero el pequeño lo veía como a un héroe y eso le levantaba e inflaba su orgullo de manera colosal, aunque jamás lo admitió. El anciano… El anciano si estaba pasado de la fecha de vencimiento. Era un viejo loco que vivía hablando de hechizos y cosas antiguas que ni siquiera tenían sentido.

Otra cosa que no le agradaba de la época de Kagome: sus amigas.

¡Ese trío estaba completamente loco!

Simplemente no podía comprender como se suponía que Kagome lidiaba con ellas. Estaban simple y completamente _locas._

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba mejor en la rama en donde estaba descansando.

Su vida había sido definitivamente extraña.

Luego de la muerte de Kikyô y de haber derrotado a Naraku, supo que ese era su destino, que jamás podría cambiarlo. Él se había enamorado de Kikyô, pero no estaba destinado a estar con ella. El destino lo entrelazó con el destino de Kagome, y, aunque hubiera podido salvar a Kikyô, no habría podido abandonarla.

Cuando Kikyô murió, él sufrió, pero también supo que estaba libre para poder corresponderle a Kagome como ella se lo merecía. Siempre había sabido lo que la chica sentía por él, y sentía que, aparte de querer, debía corresponderle. Además, él la quería, y eso lo supo siempre, solo que nunca a qué grado.

Había visto, también, como sus amigos formaban su vida por su propia cuenta. Durante los tres años en los cuales él y Kagome estuvieron separados, había visto a todos los demás formar una familia y continuar con sus vidas, en cambio él, se había quedado estancado en el mismo punto.

Claro, eso cambió en cuanto Kagome estuvo de vuelta, ahora para quedarse para siempre.

Nunca supo que responderle cuando ella le había dicho que había regresado al Sengoku Jidai para estar con él, abandonando a su familia, su hogar, solo por querer verlo… a _él._

Y él estaría con ella, y la protegería.

_—_ ¿InuYasha?

Miró hacia abajo.

Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Y entonces supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**Fin.**


End file.
